Amortentia
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: This is a look at Ron and Hermione's POV's during the scene in HBP where the Amortentia potion is introduced.R&R please!


**HI! I know that I haven't made a story in like forever!!!please don't kill me!!! So I kinda got this idea when I was eating popcorn...well anyways on with the story!oh btw-the bold print is when Hermione or Ron are speaking, and the italics are when they're thinking.**

**Enjoy...**

**As they walked into the potions room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately made their way towards a table next to a cauldron that was giving off such a seductive scent, it made all three of them woozy(A/N:isn't that a fun word???lol.). **

**Hermione's POV**

**As we sat down, me on Harry's left and Ron on mine, I instantly knew what the potion next to us was just from the sheer smell of it. I was smelling what attracted me. In this case, I was smelling freshly mown grass and new parchment, and also that cologne that Ron always wore...**

_**Wait! Hold it right there!!!!**_

**No, I can't be smelling that. It has to be something else! I don't think of Ron that way!**

_**Oh, you know you do too!**_

_**Shut Up!**_

**I looked back up and was very aware of the smell of Ron's cologne coming at me from my left, but chose to ignore it. Instead, I focused on what Professor Slughorn was saying. **

"**And can anybody tell me what this one is?" he said while passing our table and pointing at the cauldron next to it. As always, my hand was first in the air. **

"**Yes?" Slughorn said, gesturing at me with one of his short stubby fingers.**

"**It's Amortentia. It is the most powerful love potion known to man. I was able to tell what it was by the characteristic mother of pearl sheen and the spiraling vapors. Also, the potion gives off a smell of what attracts you, so it should smell differently to each of us. I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment, and..."my voice trailed off as another powerful whiff of Ron's cologne reached my nostrils. I looked down, where my hands were folded on the desk, blushing furiously.**

**It was unspoken, but I knew what the last item was.**

_**Ron...**_

**Ron's POV**

**(italics that are underlined are thoughs that ron is having against his other self)**

**When we arrived at potions, Hermione, Harry, and I all headed towards a table next to a cauldron that was giving off a very nice scent. Definitely not the smell of one of Neville's odd creations. Well we sat down and I tried to pick out smells from the mass of them. I could definitely smell strawberries, and I could smell something like pine trees. I was also smelling something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I knew that I had smelled it before but I just couldn't remember where or when. **

**Suddenly, I was smelling that same smell from my right, and then I remembered where I had smelled it before. It was that perfume I had gotten Hermione for Christmas last year. It was very subtle, but entirely enchanting. It had been a little expensive, but I sent an owl to Fred and George explaining my situation, and they had sent back a teasing letter, but also had sent the money. **

**Ron suddenly realized that Hermione was talking about the potion next to their table.**

"**...gives off a smell of what attracts you so it should smell differently to each of us."**

**Ron was still thinking about that perfume, and why it was showing up in the smell of a potion that smelled like what attracted him.**

_**Because, you're attracted to Hermione, and you know it!**_

_**I most certainly am not!**_

**Another powerful wave of that sweet perfume came over him.**

_**Well, maybe just a little...**_

_**Oh come off it! You know you want her to be your girlfriend.**_

_**That's not true.**_

_**Liar.**_

_**Okay! I am going to stop thinking about this. If I just stop battling my other self amd hide, he'll just go away.**_

_**Wrong-o! You know that you love her. That why you HAD to get her that perfume. You wanted the best for the woman of your dreams.**_

**_Well, I guess you're right. I do love Hermione. But I don't want to tell her that just yet. _**

**Through the rest of the lesson, I made plans to take Hermione to the Room of Requirement sometime. To tell her something very important.**

**So what did you think? I think that the ending was kind of weird, but oh well. If you guys want me to do a sequel where ron actually takes Hermione to the Room of Requirement, tell me in your reviews (hint, hint) and I probably will.**

**Bye!**

**-ronhermione2314-**


End file.
